


How to Save A Superhero

by elizabeth_darcy



Series: Pride and Prejudice [7]
Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7891723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_darcy/pseuds/elizabeth_darcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzy is a superhero.<br/>She finds herself constantly having to save another superhero, who is quite the asshole.<br/>She does not appreciate it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Save A Superhero

Lizzy darted up the stairs after the villain and hero.

How she had gotten mixed up in another hero's chase was something she couldn't quite remember, but she'd seen it happening and decided the superhero could use some help.

She didn't even know what the fight was about. She was just blindly trusting the man whom she'd seen in the newspapers saving babies from burning houses. She didn’t even know his name.

She reached the rooftop in time to see the villain cackle and jump off the building.

Lizzy joined the superhero at the edge and watched as the villain landed on the street several dozen stories down and made a break for it.

"We're never gon-"

The man hastily slid up onto the ledge and jumped.

"What are you- woah, woah!" Lizzy’s mouth dropped open with shock as he began falling at a rapid speed toward the pavement with no net to catch him.

Lizzy may not know much about the superhero, but she did know one thing: he couldn't fly.

Lizzy lunged past the edge as well, launching herself toward the ground quickly in order to get under the superhero before he went splat. She was SO going to kill him later for making her do this.

As she fell, it became clearer that getting under him was not an option. They were too far apart.

Lizzy managed to swipe a hand in front of her and grasp the man’s suit, pulling upward into the air immediately.

"What the hell was that?" She screeched in his ear when they were safely _not_ plunging towards their own death, "Did you _want_  to die?"

"He was getting away!"

"He was getting away _anyway_!"

"Bring me back toward the ground!" He demanded.

  
Lizzy rolled her eyes and shot toward the ground quickly, startling the man. She smirked and placed him on the ground, watching as he bounded off in the other direction.

“Could’ve at least thanked me,” she muttered.

***

Lizzy groaned and took a running start before jumping into the air and toward the window.

What made him think that he could pull off jumping from one building to another? His trajectory was all wrong, and she could immediately tell he wouldn't make it.

She managed to wrap her arms around him and pull backwards before he could smash into the side of the building.

"Do you have a death wish or something?"

"Stop getting involved in my chases!" He hissed, flailing slightly in the air to try and release himself from her grip. Why he would do so when they were in mid-air and he’s surely die if he broke out of her grasp was a mystery to her.

"Well stop jumping off of things!"

She sped into the building that the hero had been attempting to get to and carelessly threw him on the ground of the rooftop.

"That's the last time I'm saving your ungrateful ass!"

"Good!"

She rolled her eyes dramatically and took off back where she had been down the street.

***

Lizzy pulled her sunglasses off to get a better look at the scene in front of her.

"You have to be joking."

She whined and shot up into the air, rocketing toward the falling man.

She gathered enough speed and knocked into him mid-air, sending him crashing through the nearest window.

She followed him through the broken window and into the wreckage, "What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

The man moaned before rubbing his head and waving his hands to magically clear up the broken window's glass.

"I'm just trying to save people!" He shot back.

"Who? Who is worth risking your life over and over again?!"

He shook his head and stood up, brushing past her aggressively, "It's none of your business."

"But it's-"

The man jumped from the broken window and down to the pavement before bounding off toward the direction of the villain.

Why did he keep doing this?

  
Why did _she_ keep doing this?

Jeez Louise.

***

Lizzy called out, attempting to struggle from the position in the air which a villain had just frozen her.

Lizzy clenched her jaw as the villain powered up a fire ball and spun it at her at an alarming rate.

She shut her eyes and braced for the heat, but instead found harsh impact.

Lizzy hit the ground on her side and grimaced at the pain shooting up the arm she had landed on.

She blinked open her eyes to find that asshole hero lying right in front of her.

She look looked back and forth between where she had been and where she was now.

"You pushed me out of the way," she realized, slowly.

"Yeah," he groaned, lifting himself up from the spot.

Lizzy ignored the aches in her body and stood up as well, attempting to keep his gaze.

"Thank you," she said, genuinely.

"Yep," he replied. In a flash, he was gone. Off chasing another villain across the city.

This guy never gave it a rest, did he?

***

"Now, tell me," Lizzy chuckled, levitating up to the hero's level, "How exactly did you get yourself into this?"

He glared, "Just get me out."

Lizzy rolled her eyes but began prying him out of where he had been trapped. He was cocooned to the side of skyscraper in some type of emerald-colored goo.

"You know, there's this word 'please' that works really well in situations like this."

"Ha, ha," he mocked.

  
Lizzy smiled, "Why exactly am I the only one ever here to save you? There's dozens of heroes in this city, for Christ's sake."

The man just glared.

"Ooooh, _that's_ right, it's because you're a douche."

"I do have friends, you know."

"Do you now? I bet they're just _buckets_ of fun."

"Are you always this rude?"

  
Lizzy raised her eyebrows and released her hands from the goo, “I’m rude, huh? Alright, fine, then I won’t help you,” She began floating away.  
"Okay, okay!” He called, “You aren't rude. Just... help me out of this... please."

Lizzy gave him a nod, "That's more like it..."

  
She continued working on the goo, which she was pretty sure functioned as a form of glue. It was drying right in front of her eyes and every second it was harder to chip away.

"If you think I'm such a douche, then why do you help me?" He asked after several minutes of her chiseling in silence.

Lizzy met his eyes, "So, what, I'm just supposed to let you die because you didn't say 'Thank you'? I'm not a monster. Yeah, you're rude, but that's no means for you to die. Or to be stranded up here for several days."

He didn't say anything more, but Lizzy felt his intense gaze on her as she worked. It was incredibly distracting and absolutely unnerving. Why did he insist on judging her so much? God, she was _helping_ him, you’d think he could drop the ‘I’m better than you’ glare for a while.

“Do you need something?” She snapped, eventually.

His eyes flickered away from her and he gave no answer.

 _Finally_ , she thought.

But, of course, a few minutes later, he was back to watching her. Lizzy wondered if he had laser vision, and was just trying to burn a hole in her. It sure felt that way.

After almost ten minutes, she managed to pry him out of the goo-shell and carry him down to the ground safely.

"Please never fight whatever villain did this to you again. That goop is hell to deal with."

He smiled slightly, "I'll try."

Lizzy had never seen him smile before. He had a good smile. She wondered why he didn't use it more.

Lizzy nodded and turned around to leave but was stopped by a hand on her arm. She turned back to him, confused.

"Thanks," he said quickly, meeting her eyes for a brief second. And then he was gone.

She furrowed her eyebrows as he darted down the street, finding herself much more confused than she usually was with their interactions.

***

"Would you blame me if I just turned around and left?" Lizzy joked.

The man laughed- _laughed_ \- and Lizzy found herself smiling in response. Then again, he was hanging upside-down, so the blood rushing to his head was probably messing up his thoughts.

"Probably not," he replied, honestly.

Lizzy sighed and neared him, examining the thick metal-like wire which had been entangled around his foot, holding him aloft.

The cord spun all the way up toward the top of the bridge. It sparked with electricity and Lizzy knew there'd be no cutting it. The only solution would be to grab him and fly to the top where, hopefully, they'd find some way to disconnect it.

"Remind me why you were fighting someone on a _bridge?_ This probably isn’t the best place if you can’t fly. Or breathe under water."

He rolled his eyes, "I didn't fight her _here_ ; she caught my leg and flew me over."

"Alright, well, up we go..." she grabbed his hand and accelerated toward the top of the bridge, laughing as he yelped with surprise.

She set him down at the top of the bridge and knelt down to inspect how the cord was latched on.

"Do me a favor, by the way,” she said, remembering how small of a beam it was that they were on, “Don't fall off.”

  
"No problem, it's not like that's hard."

Lizzy smiled up at him, approving his sarcasm, before looking back down at the cord. It seemed pretty straight forward, but she wasn’t too excited about the possibility of getting zapped.

"Let me," he said, carefully lowering down to her level.

She watched as he pulled a few wires and the sparks disengaged. Struggling a little, he managed to slip the cord's grasp from his foot as well as pull the cord from its rooted position on the bridge beam.

“What do we do with it?” Lizzy asked.

“Where’s somewhere where people would have a hard time getting it?”

Lizzy narrowed her eyes and gestured at the ocean all around them, “Gee, I have _no_ idea.”

He snorted, “Littering be damned, huh?”

She rolled her eyes, “The water will short circuit it and render it unusable. The bottom of the ocean is better than a junk yard where someone can repair it and use it again.”

He shook his head, disagreeing, but threw the cord off into the water anyway. They watched as it smacked into the water and began sinking.

"Thank you for helping me,” He said, turning back to her.

"Wow. Two thank you's in one week. I think that's a record for you."

He grinned and Lizzy was suddenly keenly aware of how close they were. Lizzy’s breathing stopped and she froze, unsure of what was going to happen next.

"We should probably get down from here," he said, not making any movements to indicate such a thing.

"Yeah," she nodded, also not moving, “We’re up pretty high…” He stepped closer slightly.

“I heard it’s going to rain soon,” Lizzy continued breathlessly as he leaned even closer, “There’s probably going to be…”

Lizzy trailed off as he pressed his lips to hers, lightly. She kissed back, weaving her hands into his hair. Her head spun and her body felt like it had just been shocked by that cord.

They parted when thunder crackled above them.

“Okay, _now_ we should probably get out of here," Lizzy smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist, “Ready to go?”

"About that…" he replied, slowly.

Lizzy raised an eyebrow, curiously.

He bit his lip, but couldn’t hide his grin, “I may or may not actually be able to fly.”

"You _what?_  But the news never said-"

"No one knows about it. I've been keeping it as a secret weapon so villains don't know. I only ever use it to soften my falls."

Lizzy shook her head, grinning, "You sneaky bastard."

"Hey, I never outright said that I couldn't fly," he defended, light-heartedly.

"You had me come all the way over here and save you when you could've just flown to up to the top and done it all yourself!"

He shrugged, "Can you blame me for wanting a beautiful girl to come rescue me?"

"Actually yes, I can. You're a jerk," she teased.

"Uh huh," he said slowly, leaning in and kissing her again.

God, she was _so_  glad that she had saved him all those times.

**Author's Note:**

> That's how you do it right? Have them kiss at the top of a bridge?
> 
> I've seen my spiderman movies, I know how it goes ;)
> 
> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Leave a comment/kudos if you did or drop by my tumblr: were-what-killed-the-dinosaurs.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
